


Hopeless Romantics

by MrsWalkerWrites (Joyfulnerd)



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/MrsWalkerWrites
Summary: It's movie night for my favorite OT3 and Lily and Adrian have an unexpected conversation.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Lily Spencer/Main Character (Bloodbound), Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound), Lily Spencer/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 4





	Hopeless Romantics

“Nope. Not gonna happen.”

“Yes, it is. It’s my turn to pick our movie night movie and I pick Jane Austen movies and I want to start with Pride and Prejudice.”

Lily gapes at her girlfriend in disbelief. She loves her girlfriend, but her taste in movies is what Lily would define as questionable at best. 

“Look at this place, Tess,” Lily gestures to the massive projector screen that graces one entire wall, the deep plush sofas that just beg to be lounged upon, and the well-stocked bar that she plans on raiding any minute now. 

“Adrian has this sick setup and you want to watch one of those movies where all anybody does is walk around talking and pining and getting sick because they decided to walk in the rain?” she shudders a little and Tessa rolls her eyes.

“Yes, I want to watch a cinematic classic. I mean, does it really get any better than Colin Firth in that wet shirt?” Tessa hums, closing her eyes and biting her lip a little. Lily can’t help but laugh at the expression of rapture on Tessa’s. “And besides,” Tessa continues. “I was forced to endure the horror movie marathon you chose last week…”

“The Evil Dead movies are classics!” 

“…and I think you can handle watching something light and fun and romantic. It’s my turn to pick, Lil, and I want Jane Austen lovey-dovey walking and talking and pining,” Tessa flops back on the couch and shrugs, grinning at Lily unrepentantly. Lily kneels at the side of the sofa and clasps her hand, pouting pathetically, and Tessa laughs, tossing her head back. The sound is light and musical and Lily can barely suppress the smile it brings to her lips. 

“Tessa, babe, I love you, but can we please,” she begs, “please watch something worthy of the technological masterpiece that is this room – Deadpool or Fury Road or something!” 

“Nope,” Tessa shakes her head, still grinning. “My pick. P&P. Queue it up and let’s get to snuggling, Lil.”

“Ugh, fine,” Lily shoulders slump, but she smirks at Tessa as she stands up. Tessa’s soft little heart is part of Lily loves about her, “but I get to pick the snacks and I am going to need several very strong drinks.”

“That’s the spirit!” 

——————————-

Hours later, Lily wakes up to find the mini-series has ended. She breathes a sigh of relief. I survived. All in all, she hadn’t actually hated Tessa’s movie choice, but mostly what she’d enjoyed was being cuddled up with the woman she loves, stealing kisses, making silly comments that made Tessa laugh, and holding her close. Clearly, it hadn’t exactly held Tessa’s attention tonight either though because her girlfriend is sleeping soundly, curled up on the sofa cushion beside Lily. She smiles tenderly at the peaceful look on Tessa’s face and gently tucks the blanket in around her. 

“Tessa? Lily?” 

Adrian’s voice echoes from the back of the theater room and Lily cranes her neck to look back. 

“We’re in here,” she calls, trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake Tessa. 

She listens to Adrian’s footsteps, muffled by the thick carpet, grow closer as he walks down the steps of the theater room. He appears a moment later and a gentle smile softens his handsome features as he looks down at her Lily. Usually, he joins them for movie night and acts as a tie-breaker, but business had taken him away for the day. Lily watches as he leans over Tessa, brushing back her dark curls, and kisses her cheek.

“Sleep well, sweet one,” he whispers. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Tessa murmurs drowsily and then drifts back to sleep. 

Lily smiles watching them. She’s not sappy like Tessa, but she can’t deny that these two mean the world to her. Her life feels better, more full and more fun with the two of them. When Adrian lifts his head and catches Lily’s eye, he gives her a grin that makes Lily smile back as her heart flips a little. While getting together with Tessa had felt like an inevitability, Adrian was a total surprise to her – one of the best surprises of her life. He understands her in a way Tessa doesn’t, that because she’s human, she simply can’t. Lily is grateful for it and knows she’s incredibly lucky to have them both.

Adrian steps over to where Lily is sitting and brushes a kiss over her lips. The contact feels like a static charge sparking between them. She cups the back of his neck and kisses him more deeply as he settles onto the couch beside her. Adrian pulls her close and they exchange languid kisses for a few minutes before leaning apart. 

“Hello there,” Adrian murmurs. 

“Hey,” she smiles at him before nestling her head into his shoulder and breathing in the smell of his expensive cologne. It’s a familiar scent now and she’s come to love it. 

“How was movie night?” he asks, stroking his hand gently down Lily’s arm. 

“She picked Jane Austen,” Lily says glumly. “Pride and Prejudice. What a waste, huh?”

Adrian laughs quietly, “Firth or Macfadyen?” 

“Oh, god,” Lily groans, “I should have known. You two are such hopeless romantics.” 

“I don’t deny it,” Adrian says, kissing her temple. “I think you secretly are too, Lily.” 

“That is slander, Adrian Raines,” Lily feigns a gasp and Adrian chuckles again. “Take it back.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see, I’ve gotten to know you over the last few months. I see how you look at Tessa when you think she’s not looking,” Adrian cups her face in his warm hand, thumb stroking along her cheeks. His eyes darken as he looks down at her and Lily’s breath catches a little at the depth of emotion in them. “I see how you look at me when you think I’m not looking and I think you have the softest heart of all of us.” 

“Lies,” she says and grins at him. “I’m a badass bitch.”

“You are,” Adrian agrees, “and that’s part of what I love about you, Lily.” 

Lily freezes, staring at him. She’s been saying I love you to Tessa almost since they first got together and Tessa and Adrian frequently exchange I love you’s, but this is the first time Adrian has said it to her and her alone. 

“You love me?” she asks, breathlessly. 

“I do,” Adrian says earnestly, “very, very much.” 

“I love you too, A,” she smiles broadly at him and then pulls Adrian into a deep kiss that he returns warmly. Lily wraps her arms around him and leans her backward. She moans softly as his tongue slides between her lips and traces her hidden fangs. Their kisses grow more passionate until a disgruntled voice interrupts them. 

“You know, I’m totally cool with and highly encourage you two making out, but could you please not do it on top of me while I’m sleeping?” Tessa groans and Lily feels a not-so-subtle kick in her back. 

“Oops!” Lily giggles and she and Adrian share a laughing look. “Sorry, babe.” 

“Come on, girls,” Adrian climbs off of her and gets up off the couch. He offers her and Tessa each a hand and heaves them to their feet. He wraps one arm around Tessa’s waist and the other around Lily’s shoulders, kissing each of their cheeks in turn. “It’s time for bed.”


End file.
